My Best Summer Ever
by I seeeeeee you 8D
Summary: Bella Swan is a simple girl who lives in forks. But, in the Summer she goes to Renee's house, in California. What will happen when she mets three handsome guys? - all human, ExB, first story - the summary is shitty but the story is good... I think xD
1. Chapter 1

**HI! this is my first story, and as I said in my profile, I'm portuguese.**

**So there will be some mistakes xD**

**I hope you enjoy :$**

_Bzzzzz Bzzzzz Bzzzzz_

My cell phone was vibrating. I looked at the clock, it was 6:00.

_Who the hell is calling me at six a.m.?! _I thought while moaning.

I got up and went looking for my cell phone, a bit sleepy. I finally found it and looked at it. It was my alarm clock.

_What day it is?_ I wasn't quite sure I wanted to know.

I looked at the calendar; was 24 June.

"DAMN!" I screamed.

"Bella? Are you all right?" my dad screamed from the kitchen.

"Yes dad. I'll get there in a minute." I screamed back.

I went to the bathroom and had a hot shower while I thought about all the things that i had to do that day. _Catch the plane… do not fall… _Then, I brushed my teeth and my hair.

I ran up to my closet, looking for some cloth. The first thing I founded was a dark blue top and some black jeans. I looked myself in the mirror and sighed.

_That should do…_

I looked at the clock – 7:00 - I sighed with relief. I wasn't late. So I went to the kitchen.

"Hi dad." I said, slowly walking through the kitchen to the table.

"Hi Bells! 'Had a good sleep?" he said, looking a bit tired but trying to look excited about the day.

"Yeah… I guess so… " I picked up my cereal box and some milk. I was so tired, that I've thought that my head would fallow in my cereals.

"Bella, you can do this another day, you know?" Charlie said, noticing my tiredness.

"No dad. I must to. I cannot delay further."

"All right. Would you like to me to come with you?"

"No Char-dad." I smiled at him. He smiled back. I ate my cereal, slowly.

I got up on my feet and walked towards Charlie, kissing him in the forehead.

"Don't worry dad. I will return in good health." I smiled, thinking about the possibilities of falling on the plain stairs…

"All right. Be careful Bells. Call me when you're with Renee."

"Ok dad. Love you." I pick up my keys and went straight to the door.

"Love you too Bells." Was the last thing I've heard from Charlie.

Summer! Yes, summer! Summer break, which was even better!

Forks was cloudy, as usual, but I could feel some summer. Forks High School was so boring; all the people were excited about vacations.

When I was walking to my truck, I remembered some of my friends. Remembered how boring Mike was, always asking me for dates; he was ok, a good _friend_. Jessica and Angela, my best friends, who always supported me. Eric, who moved to Europe, in search of _inspiration, _yeah right… Tyler. Tyler was a good friend. We don't talk that much.

I just got to the airport, searching for the ticket in my bag.

I was walking towards the gate, searching in my bag, in search for my ticket.

"Hi, welcome. May I see your ticket, please?" the host said. She had a long blonde hair; she was also slim, and very pretty. Her face was like a face of a porcelain doll.

"YES!" I screamed when I found the ticket, and, also, answering the host. She looked at me like she was thinking "she's nuts...", smiled and took my ticket. I smiled back and entered the plane.

I sited in the first chair I saw, close to a window. An old woman was sitting next beside me. She looked like she was in her 60's or 70's. She smiled, an old, grandma smile, cozy, comfortable. I smiled back, and looked at the window, the clouds disappearing, the sun shining.

The flight began.

I was heading to Florida, seeing my mother, Renee. I was spending part of the summer with her and travelling to nowhere.

And then, I fell asleep.

"Would you like a pillow?" a host said, smiling at me. She was in her 40's and had red short hair. She was small and looked nice. In her arm, she was caring about 10 pillows.

"Uhm… no thanks. I just need some water, please."

"All right, I'll be back with the water in just a minute." She walked away to the other passengers, asking if anyone needed a pillow.

I lay my head in the chair, watching throw the window. I looked at the clock, was 24:32.

_Wow. Is it that late? Well, fortunately we are almost in Florida. _I thought, smiling.

Then, the host bought me the water which I thanked with a smile.

After a couple of hours, thinking in everything I would do in Florida, I fell asleep.

Then, suddenly I woke up and figured that I had just arrived – the watch was marking 9:36. I got off the plane, finally inhaling the fresh Florida air; I smiled.

**ok... xD**

**what do you think?**

**It's just a presentation, so I'm just beggining :D**

**I'm allready finished the chapter two, I'm just watching for mistakes and that...**

**thank you for reading ^^**

**Cheers, _carla_ :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two :]**

**btw, this one is with many, many mistakes :(**

**But I think you can understand xD**

**Hope you enjoy ^^**

"Bella!" I heard my mom scream on the other side of the road; waving her arm in the air, so I could see it.

Phil was by her side, waving too.

I ran towards them with a huge smile on my face. I was so happy to see them, especially Renee. They were holding hands. My mom was wearing a thin top and light jean, on the other hand, Phil was wearing a baggy t-shirt and some light brown shorts.

_Don't fall, please don't fall! _I said to myself, running.

My mom was walking towards me too, Phil was behind her. I moved even faster, but, then my legs found they're mission – making me fall.

"Bella!" Renee screamed again when she saw me on the flour. Phil came up to my side, holding his hand to me.

"Let me help you." Phil said, trying to not laugh.

"Thanks." I said blushing a little.

Renee was in front of me now, the horror expression gone to be replaced by a happy, cheerful one.

"Bella, I missed you so much!" She said, hugging me tight. My mom was my best of the best friends, I loved to talk with her about everything: boys, school, problems, fashion, _tricks to not fall so easily…_

"Me too mom," I said, hugging her back "but now I'm here. And this will be a great summer, for the two of us. " she nodded.

Then, she took Phil's hand and walked beside me talking about their trips. I simply replied with a "that's great!" and "that looks so fun."

We got to the car, Renee still talking but I didn't payed much attention. I was thinking about places to go, like the old 50th Avenue Square from Florida where I passed my childhood.

There we two coffee shops, hundreds of cloth stores an old library and two or three music stores. It was a really nice place to pass time.

"Bella?" My mom said when we arrived home.

"Yey, we arrived." I said excited.

I got off the car; Phil picked my stuff and was heading to the front door with Renee.

"C'mon sweetie." Renee said with a smile. I looked around, nothing had changed, the same swing next to the old tree. The flowers, coloring the house like a rainbow. The big white house in front of me. With big windows on the first level and a balcony in the second level.

This got me so many memories… but then I was interrupted by Renee's arm in my shoulder.

"Is anything wrong?" she said hesitantly. She was worried of my reaction, I could see on her face.

"No. It's perfect, everything is perfect."

Then I walked to the front door and took the same expression that I had a few minutes ago.

Everything was there, the black and white kitchen with the four-chair table, the living room, with a new flat screen, – Phil's idea, I supposed- the cozy couches, the yellow rug.

"What do you think?" Renee said, with a huge, cheerful smile.

"Anything had changed. It's all in its right place." I could almost feel the tears in my cheek.

"Yes it is. Do you want to check your new – or should I say, old room?" she smiled and we got upstairs.

I opened the bedroom's door and…

"Oh my God! What is all this?" the bedroom had a single bed; – a bit more large than the usual- I had a huge closet and a bathroom to my own! The bedroom was giant, and had a secretary too, with an _apparently _new laptop – wich look really expensive.

"What is that mom?" I pointed to the laptop, my eyebrow lifted.

"Well… just a gift to celebrate your arrive." She putted that angel-like face and I sighed.

"You shouldn't mom. I don't want to be an effort to you." I walked towards the bed, to, then, sit on it.

"What effort? What are you talking about Bella? It's _just _a gift. Just accept it and be nice – it was Phil's idea – ok?" She shouted, getting off of my room now "I'm going to let you get used to it; meanwhile you should get your stuff in the closet 'kay?"

"Okay." I sighed. And I was alone. I looked around my room and noticed the bookcase in the other side of the room.

I stood in my place. And then, tried to read some of the authors and founded Austen and some…

"Damn mom! You're the best!" I screamed and ran to the bookcase picking a Shakespeare book, one of my favourites. MacBeth. And read it in the floor, next to my pack.

_I have to get my stuff in the closet…_

So, I got up and picked up my pack and opened it. I stored all the cloths and, when I finally finished I placed my hands on my waist, looking proud. _All done! Finally. _I thought.

Then, I went to my bathroom; took a long, hot, relaxing shower and involved my hair and my body in a towel and walked to my closet.

I took a blue navy tunic – wich I really liked – and got some tight, white jeans. I leaved the towels in the floor and turned to my bathroom again. I brushed my teeth – twice – and my hair.

I looked myself in the small mirror. _Holly sh-… my hair is really long. _Yes, actually, my hair was almost touching my butt and I liked it that way.

I walked to my room again and took a quick view of myself in the long mirror, where I could see my whole body.

I was thinner, but not exaggeratedly. Even more weak? That didn't sound good…

I went to the living room and sat on the couch. Phil was sited too, watching a baseball game. It reminded me Charlie, when he was in front of the TV all day watching the sports channel – I giggled at the thought.

"What's funny?" Phil asked, not turning to look at me. I opened my mouth, ready to reply but then he shouted:

"HOMERUN!" And I sighed, happy. I got up on my feet and went to talk to Renee.

"Mom, I was wondering… could you borrow me your car? I just wanted to take a ride to 50th Avenue Square… you know…" I looked at the floor while I was speaking.

"'Course honey. Take all the time you need." She smiled and gave me the car keys, wich I took smiling too. "But be careful!"

"Ok mom! I won't take long. Love you." I kissed her cheek. "See you later Phil."

"YEAH!" he screamed to the TV "Uh? Oh, 'later Bella." Renee smiled again and shook her head while watching Phil. "Love you too honey." And then, she hugged me.

I went as fast as I could to the car; 50th Avenue Square wasn't too far from here… Good Lord!

While driving, I thought in all the things I could re-visit and suddenly all the memories came back.

The water fountain in the centre of the Avenue, where me and my friends spend the summer, swimming; the library, where I began my passion my lecture; the music store, where I've bayed my first CD of Debussy – my favorite classic band; the coffees, who had nice waitress and great orange juices!

_Orange Juice… _I licked my lips at the thought of orange flavor.

Then, I arrived. The Avenue was a bit empty, but that was good; less people to watch my falls.

I walked throw the street, everything was exactly the same. As I was walking, I saw my favorite coffee.

_Orange Juice! _I thought again. Then, I went straight to the coffee's terrace and sat in one of the silver-metal chairs.

They were a bit uncomfortable but I could handle that.

"What would you like ma'am?" A tall waitress asked me. Her English was a bit mixed with French. She had dark, long, curly hair and looked foreign.

"Just a glass of orange juice, please." I was suddenly distracted by the hot, summer breeze that was floating in the air. The waitress was gone saying "I'll be right in a minute."

_Summer… Orange Juice… _I thought smiling.

But, my thoughts were suddenly interrupted by multiple laughs, which were coming from another table, a bit far from mine.

In the table, there were three men.

**Yes, this chapter is longer then the other, if you haven't noticed yet xDD**

**AHAH, ok :]**

**I hope there aren't as many mistakes as I thought :X**

**yes, my english sucks :D deal with it.**

**Cheers, _carla _:)**


	3. Chapter 3

_In the table, there were three men._

A really tall and muscled one, with dark, short, curly hair – I could compare him to a bear and giggled at that; he was the one who was laughing louder. On his side, the guy was tall too, – not as much as the first, but still – his hair was blonde and almost touching the chin.

"Here you go ma'am." The waitress had returned and was with my orange juice.

I grabbed the glass and drank a little.

The third man, who was in front of the big one – the first – was turning his back to me, so I couldn't tell much of him; all I saw was that he was shorter and less muscled than the other – but still. His hair color was some sort of bronze… or cooper, and it was all messy. I liked it so far. They were all beautiful, and I've never saw anyone like them in my whole life.

The "bear" slightly pointed at me and smiled, then laughed. The bronze-haired guy turned to me, searching for the reason why he's friend was laughing so loud now – I supposed.

My breathing stopped. He was the most beautiful of them all; he had green, deep eyes, his face remembered me of an angel. He searched for me, and then we stared into each other's eyes for a moment; I blushed and turned away my gaze.

A few seconds passed and my eyes were just staring to my orange juice, trying to ignore the laughs of the "bear".

"Hey!" A deep, hard voice called. I looked around and guess what? It was the bear.

He was waving his arm, looking like he wanted for me to join them. I saw the bronze-haired guy punching him in the arm.

I grabbed my juice and walked throw the tables, towards they're table.

When I got there, the giant was smiling and the blonde was biting he's lip, trying not to laugh.

"Would you like to join us?" The bear said, with a deep voice – in this moment, he was like the blonde: biting his lip and trying not to laugh.

"Uh… sure, I guess." I said, apprehensive.

"Push a chair and sit yourself." I obeyed him and sat between him and the bronze-haired guy. "I'm Emmett Cullen by the way," He winked and gave me a handshake.

"I'm Bella." I replied, smiling shyly.

"Hi Bella, I'm Jasper Hale," The blonde said, smiling. I waved my hand at him – he was a bit far for a handshake.

"And this is…" Emmett started, with he's hand directed at the third one. He and Jasper bitted they're lips again, but suddenly they couldn't take it and laughed even louder.

"Aff!" The other guy said "Stop that, you two _aren't _being funny!" He sighed and look at me in the eyes. I could tell he blushed a little. "I'm Edward Masen." And then, Emmett and Jasper burst into laugh again.

"STOP! That's enough you two!" Edward shouted.

"Okay, take it easy bro," Emmett said, trying not to laugh. "So, Bella. Do you have a boyfriend?" Jasper giggled a little.

"Oh my God." I thought Edward whispered that, but I wasn't quite sure.

I blushed at Emmett's question.

"No." I said shyly. It wasn't my fault that Emmett looked like a scary bear; of course I was even more shy than the usual!

"Neither Edward!" he shouted, laughing a little. Edward punched him slightly in the arm.

"Emmett, there you are!" a girl screamed. I looked around, trying to see who was; then, a girl with long, blonde hair appeared. She was tall and very attractive. She sat in Emmett's lap and they began to kiss each other with such passion that I turned my look.

"Ew Emmett," Jasper began "That's disgusting!" Edward finished. I laughed a little at they're cooperation.

"If you don't like, don't watch." Emmett said, between the kiss.

"Hey sis, do you have your cell phone?" Jasper asked. Sis? Was the girl her sister? They broke the kiss and she looked at him.

"Yeah, it's in my bag." She gave him the bag and then looked at me. "Hello. We have company?" she said, smiling.

"Yeah, this is Bella. Bella-Rosalie, Rosalie-Bella." Emmett said, kissing her neck.

"Hi Bella." She said in a soft voice.

"Hey. Are you and Jasper… brothers?... just for curiosity." I replied.

"Actually, twin brothers." She smacked softly Jasper's head.

"Hey what was that for?" He was writing a text message in Rosalie's cell phone.

"Who are you sending messages Jasper?" Edward said, in a ironic tone that I didn't understood.

"Isn't that obvious?" he replied, smiling shyly. Wow.

"Alice Brandon." Edward and Emmett sang in chorus.

"His girlfriend." Edward whispered me.

So… everyone in this small group had girlfriend. Except little cute Edward. Could it get more ironic?

"Jasper, would you like to go with me to the tennis store?" Emmett winked at Jasper. "You can go with us, my love." He said to Rosalie.

"Ok _Emmett_, let's go." He replied. They got up on their feet and Rosalie follow them.

Edward smacked his forehead and sighed.

I was alone. I was alone with Edward. We were alone. Great.

"So…" I began

"So." He replied.

"It's Emmett your friend a long time?" It was a random question, just to be casual.

"Actually he is my brother. Well, _half-brother_." He smiled. Oh my God. He was so cute! His smile was so cute. "Different parents." He explained.

"Oh… and what about Jasper and Rosalie?"

"Friends."

"Oh, ok. Alice?"

"Well, Alice is just Jasper's girlfriend." He said it like it was obvious.

"Ok then." I was too shy to make a good conversation with a impossibly beautiful guy that I barely known.

"Bella? Would you like to take a walk?" He blushed a little and looked at his hand in the table.

I thought about this for awhile. _Is he asking me for a date of something? _My heartbeat sped up at that thought.

"Bella? That's fine, if you don't…" there was something in his face when he said that. Some feeling, would it be disappointment?

"Uh? What? Of course I want to!" I was a little bit excited about walking with Edward. How would be walking with an angel? He smiled at me and got up on his feet. I did the same.

"Ladies first?" he said in a gentleman way, with a wide smile. I smiled to him and start walking.

He was next to me, we were towards the fountain.

"So… you live here?" he started.

"Not exactly; I live in Forks with my father, but in the summer I visit my mother, here, in California. 'you?"

"No, I don't live here. I live in Washington, with my dad, Carlisle, my stepmother, Esme and Emmett." His eyes were so _warm_ I felt kind of safe with him. We walked in silence for a few moments. I wasn't any good at casual conversations…

"I… like ice creams." He interrupted. I laughed, I wasn't expecting anything of that… _food? Are we talking about food? Good. Keep talking. _I loved the sound of his voice, was like… velvet? I don't know, I just thought that he was perfect. An angel.

"So do I." I said smiling at him.

"Would you like some ice cream?" _Where the Hell are you going to get those ice-…_ I didn't notice until I stopped staring at him that we were in an ice cream store. I blushed. Was I so amazed by him that I didn't notice where we were? "Bella?"

"Uh? What did you said?" I was so dazzled by those green eyes…

"I asked if you wanted some ice cream." He stared at the ground, looking like ready to be rejected.

"Why not?" I smiled at him. His smile was… what's that word? _Dazzling._ Yeah, that looks a good word to describe it.

He ordered two ice creams to the lady. "Wich flavor will you want?" she asked. He turned to look at me.

"Bella?"

"Strawberry." I smiled again. I just couldn't stop smiling, the days was too perfect! He smiled back.

"And you sir?"

"The same, please." Then he took his wallet and asked for the price.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Paying…" He looked confused.

"No you're not. I don't want to you to waste your money on me." Was he paying all? I didn't like to being helped.

"Stop being silly. I invited you, you're _my _guest." His voice was hypnotizing, I couldn't resist…

"But-" I tried to argue but he suddenly putted his index finger in my lips.

"No but." He smiled at me and, again with his index finger, he touched my nose.

He turned his back to me to pay the ice creams and I deep blushed, my face was almost burning! I looked at the ground.

"Uh, I'm going to the bathroom. Can you hold a second?" I didn't look at him, I was too embarrassed.

"Sure…" he hesitated a little. I ran to the bathroom and washed my face. I looked myself in the mirror.

_Jezz Bella! You. Look._ What was that word again? _Dazzled. Yes, you look dazzled, you look like you saw a damn angel and he was waiting for you outside with two ice creams each one in each hand. _Uh. I washed my face again, the red color was going away to be replaced by my usual paleness. I smiled in the mirror and got off the bathroom.

"Sorry for that…" I apologized.

"Don't worry. Eat your ice cream before it melts." He gave me the ice cream and I started eating him.

We started walking on a street again.

"Do you know what I loved?"

"What?" he was sitting in a bench, covered by a giant tree; placing his hand on his side, for me to sit too. I sat.

"Swimming in fountain. I used to do that when I was little." I giggled, remembering those awesome moments of my childhood.

"Really? Well, I-" He was interrupted by his cell phone, who was ringing.

_Riing Riing _

"_Emmett._" He said his name with a tone of hate.

"You should answer…" I wasn't really meaning what I said. All I wanted was to talk with him.

"What do you want?" He asked with the same tone of hate. "What, do you really thought that I would?-" his face was full of anger "No, I'm not. You'll be in big problem." He turned off the call and looked at me. "Sorry, what was I saying?" his voice was like velvet now.

"What's wrong with Emmett?" I was worried, Edward looked really pissed.

"He's… annoying me. Stupid things."

"Oh. All right." I looked at my hands, placed in my legs. "I was talking about one of my favorite things that I did in my childhood and then, you were saying one experience of yours… I guess."

"Was I?" his voice was so irresistible… I looked at him, and he locked my gaze. We stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes.


End file.
